Kratos and the son of sea and time
by Emily1213
Summary: Percy is found by Artemis and her hunters, in the process of being tortured by Gabe. He is claimed moments after by Poesiden and Kronos, but what happens when kratos shows up?


Artemis.

I was circling the perimeter of the camp boarders, as the wolves had been too tired to keep watch, when I heard a small, barley audible, cry. My head snapped in the direction of the muffled noise. Silent as a fox I, I crept up to see the thing that had made the noise. To my surprise it was a young male. I was about to turn away, but something caught my eye. Another figure, in the darkness, blade in hand? A demigod? No, it couldn't be. They don't hurt their own species. I pressed my left forearm, where a deer, peering round a cypress tree symbol was marked. This called all my hunters to me, they, each had the same symbol emblazoned on their wrists. I continued watching the boy. His cries of "mm" were muffled by a gag. He was lying sprawled on the ground. His clothing was scarce. He was wearing, what looked like a pillowcase. He looked to be about five or six. His black hair matted with blood and sweat. He gave out a strangled yell, loudest yet. The man towering above him, laughed madly. Tightening the ropes that bound his wrists and ankles.. The cowering boy on the floor was covered in deep welts and numerous cuts. The worst of the wounds, looked fresh, a deep red gash on his side, was flowing blood like a waterfall. The boy looked up at me, noticing me for the first time, his bright green and gold eyes pleading with me. They quite clearly said "help." tears cascaded down his cheeks. The same action repeating itself on my own.

Percy.

Today was not the first time I'd run away from Gabe. I'd tried once before and I'd vowed never to try again after what happened. But it just got too bad. I'd ran to the other side of town, then he'd found me. I'd got as far as the police station but as I was running into the car park. He'd pulled me into his car and drove all night to this forest, where he'd bound and gaged me. That's where I was now. Shaking on the floor with a gash down my side. It hurt like I don't know what. I heard a sharp intake of breath and I looked towards the source. There was a small child who looked about twelve. Her silver clothing shining in the light of the moon. Her long ginger hair stood out against it. My eyes searched her face beseechingly, did she not care what happened to me? i guess not. No one ever did. Why would they, I'm useless, unwanted, discussing, a brat, stupid, unloved by all...

Thalia.

I felt my mark burn. I jumped up and clad my silver outfit. I placed my crown onto of my spikes hair, grabbed my bow and hurtled out the tent door. I new exactly where to go, the mark directed me to Artemis. She must be in trouble. Or need assistance to have called the hunters. I saw her gazing into the trees. "What is it my lady?" I asked she didn't answer but pointed into the trees. With Artemis' blessing i could see clearly in the dark. I saw a young boy. Who looked no older than I did when I first joined the hunt. He had pitch black hair and teary green and gold eyes. He was gaged, and his ankles and wrists tied together. He had bruises and cuts all over his frail body. A figure of a much larger man hovered above him, an evil glint in his eye. Cutting and slashing at the young boy. My eyes now matched they boys. As did many of the other hunters. "Permission to kill my lady?" I asked in a hard, stern voice, I didn't know I possessed. My bow pointed towards the man with the knife "permission granted" she replied icily. I let go and a silver arrow imbedded itself in the mans heart. Followed by several others, to the abdomen, head and pretty much everywhere on the mans person.

Percy.

I knew it was all over for me. I knew I wasn't going to leave these woods alive. He brought the kitchen knife up and I knew this was it. I was going to be released into a painless nothingness. I closed my eyes ready for the blow. I opened my eyes to see dozens and dozens of arrows sticking out of gabes motionless form on the ground. He was dead. I looked for the silver clad figure, to find dozens of young girls, in the same silver uniform surrounding me. Many with tears in their eyes, I didn't want pity. The figure I saw first, jogged and knelt down beside me. She too had tears cascading down her cheeks. Her bow by her side she took out a knife and I flinched closing my eyes, expecting to be cut. But instead I felt my ankles and wrists become free. I opened my eyes to see the young girl. She was pretty, with bright, long ginger hair and a splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She reached out and undid the cloth around my mouth. I tried to sit up but it was too painful, my side wouldn't allow it. I lay back down staring up at the girl. I closed my eyes. The pain was unbearable.

Artemis.

I knelt down next to the boy. His eyes were sad. Beautiful, but sad. I took out my hunting knife and the boy flinched and closed his eyes, expecting me to strike him, instead i cut his bonds and he looked at me with disbelief. He tried to sit up, but failed, his head hit the floor and he passed out.

Several moments later some of apollos children came with a stretcher and carried him off towards the medial tent.

Percy.

When I woke up my head hurt real bad. It throbbed profusely. "Hey, I'm Thalia, what's your name?" I looked at the girl who had spoken. She was wearing the same uniform as she was in last night. But she'd added a black leather jacket and fingerless black leather gloves. She looked, if anything cool. "Percus jackson, but just percy" she smiled "lady Artemis, he's awake!" She called shrilly The woman I first saw last night came through the tent flap. "Hello, I'm Artemis, who might you be?" I looked at her for a second then replied the same thing as I did to Thalia "Percus, percy to you" "well percy, what happened?" My eyes filled with tears "you don't have to tel me if you're not ready" I nodded but sighed, I would have to explain at some point. "My name is Percus jackson, percy for short. I am five, my mum was Sally jackson, I don't know my real father, I had to live with my step-dad and." I held out my arms, gesturing to the cuts and scars there. I didn't tell them about what I could do, they might think I was delusional, like all the other people I told, they couldn't see it, even when it was right in front of their eyes. "Sounds like a demigod- one parent- his eyes- Poseidon? What about the gold my lady? not sure. mother? maybe." I could hear Thalia and Artemis or, my lady discussing me. "Perceus-" "percy" I automatically corrected her "percy, do you have any, erm, special talents? Maybe to do with water or-" "yes!" I replied eagerly "I don't know how but in think I can control it, I'm the best in my group at swim class and I can hold my breath for really long!" I finished proudly "do you have any idea who your father is?" Asked Thalia, I averted my eyes, tears welling up, "g-Gabe said he l-left, d-didn't love me" I sobbed "well Percus-" I didn't correct her this time. " your father is alive, he is a god, a Greek god, Poseidon, to be exact. And I am his niece, Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt." I gaped at her, so my father really was alive. "Oh..." Was all I could think to say. I hated him, he just...just left me and my mother with that monster. I scowled. There was a blinding gold and green light appeared and a symbol appeared above my head, shining bright in the moonlit sky. Artemis gasped. I peered up and there was a glowing green trident with a golden scythe crossed through it. I gulped.

Thalia.

As soon as percy had finished telling his story, I felt sorry for him. Artemis tried to look cheerful while telling him his father was Poseidon but her smile faulted as he frowned. Suddenly I was blinded by a bright light. I knew this was the sign when someone was claimed. But this time, there was something wrong. Two colours where shining in that light. Gold and green. This meant that percy had two fathers. How was that even possible? Perhaps one god had been possessing the other at the time. How could he have two godly fathers. I stared at the symbol. A green trident, as expected, but diagonally across it there was a golden scythe. Kronos. How? Percy gulped. "How..how?" Croaked Artemis. " I don't know my lady, you could present him in front of the council?" She shook her head, still studying at the extraordinary boy before her. "No, Poseidon will be in enough trouble as it is, for breaking the oath, he must stay hidden. We could give him to one of the old forgotten gods?" I stared at the boy. "But..which one?..someone who can protect him from Kronos." We turned to the shy boy before us. He stared at us with blank eyes. "Do, you have any other powers you haven't told us about?" He looked down and mumbled "you'd think I was crazy, I can slow time, I can speed it up, I can delay things, I can see into other peoples past, I know everything about everyone." I was shocked, so much power, for such a small person. "Can you see my past? I asked, he nodded, I inclined my head. He nodded and the gold in his eyes gleamed. "Thalia rose grace, fifteen years old, immortal lieutenant of Artemis, 1313th daughter of Zeus, sister to Jason grace, friend to Annabeth chase, daughter of Athena and Frederick and Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt, daughter of Zeus and Leto. Is that alright, or do you want more?" I was stunned, and by the look on Artemis' face she was too. "Freaky" I whispered. While me and Artemis were studding percy, there was a flash of light and, there stood, kratos, god of strength and power...

Hope you like. :) if you don't then, you suck. Joking :D well I honestly hope you like it.


End file.
